Tu t'enflammes
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Auguste a réussi à se soustraire aux griffes de Rumpelstilskin... mais c'est pour tomber entre les pattes de Cruella. Et l'ambition, la folie et le gin ne font pas bon ménage. Wooden DeVil.


**Disclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

 **Cet OS a été écrit après avoir discuté avec** _SD'Emeraude_ **qui m'a présenté ce nouveau ship qui n'est si déplaisant que cela au final. ^^**

 **NB : C'est plus de l'humour noir que de l'humour léger...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La torture subie laissait des traces cuisantes dans sa chair. Il n'avait pas encore pleinement retrouvé ses esprits mais au vu de signes encourageants, les Charmings l'avaient laissé quelques instants seul pour se reposer. Sa retraite solitaire était pourtant troublée par la présence d'une tiers personne.

Elle avait croisé les jambes et balançait son pied au fil des secondes interminables qui s'écoulait. Elle avait délaissé son manteau, dévoilant ses bras frêles et son corps fin. Elle paraissait moins menaçante sans cet amas de fourrure sur ses épaules.

Elle regarda encore une fois la bassine d'eau sur la table de chevet. Elle se résigna et se leva. Elle plongea la petite serviette dans l'eau fraiche. Elle en ôta le surplus d'eau et l'apposa sur le front du malade qui dormait toujours.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un Saint-Bernard... », marmonna Cruella.

Le linge frais apaisait le front brûlant de Pinocchio. L'eau goutta le long de son visage, le faisant frissonner. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et posa son regard sur la personne qui était à côté de lui. Il réprima son envie de fuir et essaya de paraître indifférent à sa présence.

Cruella croisa les bras Elle prit appui sur une jambe et balança son bassin, arborant une posture d'une aisance déconcertante. Elle le dominait de toute sa hauteur et le gratifia d'un large sourire hypocrite :

\- « On s'est bien remis de la petite discussion avec le Ténébreux ?

\- Pas vraiment, articula Auguste d'une voix encore pâteuse.

\- Ça suffira bien, conclut Cruella. Ton état ne doit pas être pire qu'une gueule de bois. »

Son sourire s'agrandit encore, se faisant d'avantage moqueur que complaisant.

\- « Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais, argua Pinocchio en se redressant.

\- Je ne crois pas, _Darling_ » rétorqua Cruella sèchement.

Elle se pencha vers lui et sous ses sourcils grossièrement dessinés, il ne pouvait que voir cette lueur déterminée.

\- « J'ose croire que ta tête ne sonne pas aussi creux qu'il n'y paraît... Ne me prouve pas que j'ai tort, _Darling_.

\- Je vous ai dit que..., commença Auguste.

\- Nous avons un point commun », le coupa Cruella.

Il la regarda avec incompréhension et garda le silence dans l'espoir de la voir étayer ce point.

\- « J'aimais ma mère de _tout mon cœur_ et... quelques infortunes futiles ont séparé nos chemins..., se chagrina Cruella. Tu peux comprendre, je pense, cette difficulté à nouer des liens avec ses parents.

\- C'est différent, la contredit Auguste d'une voix plus forte.

\- C'est pour retrouver ma mère que je fais tout ça, murmura-t-elle d'un doux doucereux. Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir de toucher du bois... »

Elle se fendit d'un rictus narquois et laissa sa main courir sur le bras du patin. Ce dernier tressaillit et chercha à se dérober à elle. Elle se recula d'un pas puis reprit place sur sa chaise, non loin du lit sur lequel Auguste était allongé.

« Je ne vous aiderai pas » annonça Auguste d'un air décidé.

Il toisa Cruella d'un regard noir et saisit le verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table. Il le but d'une traite et reprit :

\- « J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs mais je ne suis plus celui que j'étais.

\- Oh _Darling_ , lui souffla-t-elle d'un air peiné, tu es si naïf que cela en serait presque attendrissant... »

Le souffle lui manqua. Son corps se raidit brusquement et ses membres le firent de nouveaux souffrir. Cruella le regarda ainsi se tortiller dans ses draps comme un patin en proie à un marionnettiste épileptique.

« J'oubliais un minuscule détail, s'horrifia Cruella d'un ton toujours doux et calme. Cette potion que t'a fait boire le Ténébreux... Il se pourrait que j'en ai versé par inadvertance dans ton verre... »

Les rainures du bois apparurent sur le visage lisse d'Auguste. Ses yeux prirent l'apparence de billes de verre. Il porta ses mains sculptées à son cœur et tenta de maitriser sla douleur foudroyante qui le traversait de part en part.

« J'ai toujours été une fille si distraite !, s'exclama Cruella comme si elle évoquait un souvenir de jeunesse. J'ai une très mauvaise appréhension des quantités... Je me demande si c'est pour cela que mes poissons ont eu une mort prématurée... »

Elle était alors songeuse et indifférente à la torsion anarchique du corps sur le lit. Elle l'entendit reprendre son souffle avec peine. Elle l'admira de la même manière qu'on admire une œuvre bien faite.

\- « Pourquoi ?, haleta Pinocchio.

\- Je sais faire du feu de tout bois. »

Elle éclata soudainement de rire, un rire glacial et sans joie.

« Maintenant, pourrais-tu me communiquer quelques informations sur l'Auteur ? » demanda-t-elle avec une gentillesse feinte.

Auguste réfléchit. Il était seul et personne ne s'inquiéterait de son état avant quelques heures. Il devait se montrer créatif.

\- « J'ai quelques chose, dit Auguste dans l'espoir de gagner du temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda aussitôt Cruella.

\- Je l'ai caché dans une boite, improvisa-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, interrogea-t-elle plus sèchement.

\- Quelque chose qui me permet d'écrire des histoires... tout comme j'ai écrit la mienne.

\- Donne-la moi, exigea-t-elle.

\- Elle est chez moi. Vous pouvez aller la chercher. »

Elle frappa d'un coup sec le parquet de son pied qui grinça sous cet assaut. Auguste se sentit gonflé d'un nouvel espoir. Pourtant, cette échappatoire fut fugace et se dissipa aussitôt. Cruella était avide, cupide mais elle était loin d'être stupide.

« Je crois que mon petit pantin va mettre sa laisse. », annonça-t-elle d'un ton sournois.

Elle se tourna quelques instants, en quête d'une corde ou d'une chose similaire dans les tiroirs des meubles de la pièce. Auguste, toujours affaibli, voulut saisir cette opportunité pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. La raideur du bois rendait ses déplacements désarticulés et approximatifs. Cruella le vit ramper sur le parquet comme un misérable insecte essayant de se fondre dans son environnement.

« Ne me quitte pas, _Darling_. » le supplia Cruella d'un ton théâtral et faux.

Elle s'avança vers lui et saisit au passage une petite pendule qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Elle le rattrapa sans peine. Elle leva bien haut son arme de fortune et lui asséna un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne. Pinocchio s'effondra et fit corps avec le parquet. Le coucou de la pendule sonna l'heure plus tôt que prévu. Le mécanisme s'emballa et le petit oiseau de bois chanta encore. Ceci agaça hautement Cruella qui lança la pendule par la fenêtre par laquelle le coucou de bois s'envola.

« Je pense que maintenant on peut dire que les pendules sont à l'heure. » en conclut-elle.

Elle traina sa carcasse de bois jusqu'aux pieds du lit. Elle avait déniché un bout de corde dans un tiroir et s'en servit pour lier le pantin à un boulet qu'il ne pourrait tirer derrière lui. Il épousait alors parfaitement la structure du bois dans une position saugrenue et peu agréable. Auguste reprit conscience. Il sentait déjà une bosse douloureuse naitre à l'arrière de son crâne. Il geignit de tenta de trouver une posture plus confortable. Sa tortionnaire le regarda se débattre et s'empaitrer dans ses liens noués avec grand soin.

« C'est navrant de voir un pantin si intelligent s'emmêler dans ses fils... », soupira-t-elle.

Elle empoigna son manteau de fourrure et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle ouvrit la porte et accorda un dernier regard à Pinocchio :

« Sois sage, je reviens vite. »

Auguste ne put rien faire pour la retenir.

* * *

Ses pas claquaient dans les flaques d'eau, aspergeant son précieux pantalon de cuir de gouttelettes froides. Elle maugréa contre ce temps maussade. Le gris environnant ne faisait que trancher d'avantage avec le blanc de son manteau. Elle en fit bouffer la fourrure et s'emmitoufla chaudement. On devinait à peine son visage dissimulé dans le col de son manteau. On ne pouvait percevoir que sa chevelure où le blanc et le noir se répartissaient de part et d'autre de son crâne.

Sa fourrure ne faisait que tomber jusqu'à ses hanches ce qui laissait admirer ses jambes longues et fines couvertes d'une peau de cuir noir. La boule blanche aux pattes sombres traversa la rue d'un pas décidé. Marco sursauta sentant sur lui le regard perçant de cette créature étrange.

Sa main se crispa autour du manche du marteau lorsqu'il reconnut Cruella.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?, l'attaqua Marco. Où est mon fils ?

\- Sur l'Ile Enchantée sans doute..., fit Cruella en effleurant une sculpture de bois. Vous savez comment sont les enfants... si barbant, énervant... »

Elle se tourna vers l'ébéniste et confronta son visage impassible. Elle ne perdit pas son sourire et continua sa petite tirade :

\- « Visiblement non...,fit-elle. Je cherche une boite qui appartient à votre chère petite bûche savante...

\- Vous n'aurez rien.

\- Le pantin est pas tombé loin de la vieille branche, constata-t-elle avec agacement. Vous savez, c'est moi qui aie votre fils. Nous pourrions bavasser joyeusement autour d'un verre de gin et partager avec émotion les anecdotes ennuyeuses de votre fils dans l'espoir vain de m'attendrir... et je vous menacerais de manière théâtrale... Mais cela m'ennuie d'avance. »

Elle soupira et supplia Marco du regard de ne pas lui faire endurer un tel supplice que celui de la complaisance et l'hypocrisie.

« J'ai votre Pinocchio. Je tire sur la mauvaise ficelle et le patin explosera en mille morceaux. Ce serait regrettable, n'est-ce pas ? Une bûche sculptée si précieuse... » ajouta-t-elle dans une gentille moquerie.

Marco déglutit et lança avec force le marteau sur son établi. Il devait bien répondre aux exigences de cette folle s'il voulait revoir son fils.

* * *

Cruella ouvrit la porte à la volée qui s'encastra presque dans le mur tant elle avait été poussée avec délicatesse. Elle portait avec elle une boîte de bois d'ébène à bras-le-corps. Elle était radieuse. Auguste l'aurait sans doute accueillie plus dignement s'il n'avait pas si étroitement lié au lit.

Elle balaya de la main toutes les affaires posées sur le bureau et y posa délicatement la boîte d'Auguste. Elle ôta les gants de cuir qui couvraient ses mains et les jeta négligemment sur le bureau. Elle fouilla dans une poche intérieure de son manteau et en sortit fièrement une bouteille de gin. Auguste ne put cacher sa surprise : comment pouvait-elle cacher une telle chose dans un simple blouson ? Il songea qu'elle devait s'en servir comme un sac à main d'appoint à y fourrer tout un bric à brac inutile. Cette pensée l'amusa autant qu'il la fit souffrir. Le bois de son torse se comprima et se tordit brièvement pour créer un rire qui mourut avant de franchir ses lèvres.

Cruella ne lui accorda pas une once d'attention et fit danser le bouchon qui finit par s'étourdir et chuter sur le bureau. Elle porta le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres et but avec délectation ce liquide translucide qui brûlait les entrailles et enivrait l'esprit. Auguste la vit ingérer l'alcool. Si elle perdait sa lucidité, il aurait encore l'occasion de s'enfuir. Il commença à réfléchir à un plan sérieux son dernier échec lui avait laissé une saveur amère.

« _Darling_ , tu es si serviable... Je saurais te remercier en temps voulu. Mais d'abord, d'abord, je veux écrire quelques lignes. »

Elle tenta d'arracher le petit cadenas de métal qui se dressait encore entre elle et sa fin heureuse. Elle s'énerva et l'alcool avait déjà rosi son teint. Sa colère naissante finit de donner à ses joues d'une couleur plus soutenue. Elle frappa la boîte contre le bureau, espérant faire sauter le cadenas. Auguste la regarda pester et maudire ce fichu petit mécanisme de métal et cacha difficilement sa fierté. Il se permettait cette arrogance tant que Cruella accordait si peu d'importance à son sort.

Elle cria de rage et d'énervement avant de parcourir la pièce du regard. Elle serrait tellement la mâchoire qu'elle en devenait effrayante. Auguste aurait senti un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine si son corps n'avait pas été de bois. Cruella fouilla dans les meubles, vida le contenu des tiroirs à même le sol. Le ricanement qui raisonna tout à coup était du plus mauvais présage. Cruella sortit d'un tiroir un outil long et fin dont le canon étincelait à la lumière. Pourquoi diable y avait-il un fusil dans cette maison ?

Elle manipula le fusil de chasse avec aisance. Elle le prit contre elle et accola presque sa joue contre la crosse. Elle avisa la cible et actionna le petit levier qui ferait glisser la balle dans le long couloir sombre de l'arme. La gâchette était endormie et peu disposée à donner le coup d'envoi. Elle appuya plus fort et pressa finalement la détente. Elle dévia légèrement de sa trajectoire. Elle se fit surprendre par la force du fusil et recula maladroitement d'un pas. Elle était habituée au poids léger de son pistolet et la puissance de l'arme qu'elle avait en main l'avait momentanément décontenancée. La balle cingla. Elle frôla la boite noire que Cruella souhaitait désespérément ouvrir et fondit sur le mur. Un pan vola en éclats. Un morceau s'en détacha et roula au sol dans la poussière.

« Ça aurait pu être ma tête », commenta Auguste pour lui-même avec horreur.

Il se tortilla pour se soustraire au canon soudain tourné vers lui. Cruella tenait négligemment l'arme, buvant encore quelques gorgées de gin. Elle espérait sans doute apaiser sa colère. Mais l'alcool ne faisait qu'endormir l'once de raison qui lui restait encore et elle devenait un monstre encore plus abominable car inconscient de la portée de ses actes.

« _Darling_ , _Darling_ , _Darling_..., chantonna-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse et pâteuse. Tu vas m'ouvrir cette boîte où je te fais exploser la souche creuse qui te sert de cervelle. »

Afin de faire bonne mesure, elle actionna le levier du fusil avec une adresse toute relative car gênée par son épais manteau et la bouteille de gin qu'elle ne voulait abandonner.

« Ok, ok, s'empressa de l'apaiser Auguste. Si vous pouviez me détacher d'abord... »

Il vit son regard vitreux fixer le lit avant de se risquer sur le fusil.

« Ce n'est pas en faisant péter le lit que je pourrais bouger », dit-il avec empressement.

Elle soupira, chagrinée de ne pouvoir encore profiter de la petite joie que procure la destruction. Il était effaré de deviner à son comportement qu'elle y avait sérieusement envisagé cette option mais la remerciait secrètement d'y renoncer.

Elle délaissa sa bouteille de gin qui se planta moqueusement sur le bureau. Elle serra le fusil contre elle de son bras, éprouvant déjà des difficultés à mouvoir ses doigts. Cet acte délicat que le dénouement des liens est une chose difficile quand l'alcool obscurcit notre vue et nos gestes. Le canon du fusil embrassa la gorge d'Auguste qui sentit la menace se faire toujours plus oppressante.

« Ces bouts de ficelle m'agace au plus haut point..., marmonna-t-elle. On a l'impression qu'elles se meuvent et se défilent... »

Elle arracha difficilement le dernier bout de lien qui reliait Auguste au meuble. Elle se recula de lui aussitôt et pointa l'arme dans sa direction. Il la savait encore assez réactive pour lui décocher une balle dans le corps. Il se leva doucement, levant les paumes en signe de reddition et de bonne foi.

Ses jambes craquèrent et il s'avança vers le bureau. Il s'y appuya quelques secondes, sentant la magie dans son corps le foudroyer de nouveau. Il vit ses doigts sculptés redevenir chair et os. Son souffle haletant témoignait de l'épreuve de cette transformation. Il savait pourtant que ce retour à son apparence humaine était un bref cadeau qui lui serait bientôt repris. Il reviendrait un vulgaire pantin et rien ne pouvait la sauver.

Il sentit le canon du fusil butter contre son épaule.

« Je vais l'ouvrir », dit-il dans l'espoir de la faire patienter.

Il ne pouvait plus la faire languir d'avantage et sa grossière facétie risquait d'être du plus mauvais goût. Il saisit la bouteille de gin et l'allégea d'une quantité honorable d'alcool. Le liquide brûlant ne tarderait pas à faire effet et à apaiser ses angoisses.

Il débusqua la petit clef cachée dans une de ses bottes et fit tomber le cadenas. Cruella s'approcha, curieuse de découvrir son contenu. Elle laissa tomber le fusil et poussa Auguste sans ménagement pour livrer à ses yeux gourmands, l'outil si précieux qui la mènerait à ses fins.

\- « Une machine à écrire ?, fit-elle incrédule.

\- Oui, c'est avec ça que j'écris mes histoires.

\- l'Auteur écrit avec une _plume_ et de l' _encre_ , gronda-t-elle.

\- Il faut savoir évoluer et s'adapter à de nouvelles méthodes, plaida-t-il. Bientôt on passera au numérique. »

Cruella le dévisagea. Elle cherchait à déterminer s'il était sérieux ou tout bonnement stupide. Son raisonnement était si intense qu'elle omit de lui lancer une réplique cinglante.

« Je peux écrire, avança Auguste. J'ai de l'encre. »

Elle le fit ensuite asseoir sur une chaise. Il sentit aussitôt quelque chose lui tomber dessus.

« Pardonne-moi, s'excusa-t-elle avec hypocrisie. J'ai cru que tu étais un porte-manteau. »

Elle éclata de rire, grisée par l'alcool. Le monde était plus drôle, plus divertissant. Auguste s'empressa d'ajuster le manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise et s'empressa d'écrire quelque chose. Il apposa ses doigts sur les touches et les pressa tour à tour. La machine à écrire cliqueta joyeusement. Cruella se pencha d'avantage afin de lire les caractères fraichement frappés. Elle s'appuya légèrement contre l'épaule d'Auguste, indifférente à la bienséance.

 _« Cruella détestait les fausses fourrures. »_

Elle relut la maigre phrase à deux reprises. Puis elle éclata de rire. Sa voix était rauque, assoupie mais pour la première fois, réellement amusée. Ses yeux alcoolisés brillaient d'un nouvel éclat qu'Auguste ne savait identifier. Cruella toucha le menton de l'écrivain en devenir et en éprouva la rugosité.

\- « Tu espérais sincèrement me berner avec une chose aussi grossière ?, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je n'ai écrit que la vérité, argua-t-il.

\- Si beau-parleur, si manipulateur..., énuméra Cruella. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer un homme d'une telle valeur dans cet amas de culs-terreux mal fagotés... »

Sa voix était pâteuse et faible. Elle caressa doucement la gorge d'Auguste. Nul ne savait si c'était là un réel abandon à la tendresse ou si elle songeait à lui tordre le cou. L'alcool commençait à enivrer son esprit et ses idées se faisait moins claires. Les paroles de Cruella parvenaient comme un écho lointain et irréel à ses oreilles.

« _Darling_ , tu es tout feu, tout flamme. », susurra-t-elle doucement à son oreille.

Elle risqua une main sur sa poitrine, découvrant son torse de chair. Elle semblait se réjouir de l'idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit malsain et Auguste n'y voyait qu'un tordu dessein.

* * *

Cruella fit courir son index sur le col de son verre qui chanta sous cette caresse. Le verre était d'ors et déjà à moitié vidé et une forte odeur de gin embaumait la pièce. L'atmosphère était chaude, presque brûlante et insoutenable. Cruella était confortablement lovée dans un épais fauteuil et savourait le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Auguste esquissait des pas maladroits et désordonnés en compagnies de danseuses vêtues de rouge. Les volants de leurs robes écarlates se soulevaient, suivant un rythme connu d'elles seules. Il dansait parmi elles tandis qu'elles multipliait leurs caresses contre son corps de nouveau de bois. Les danseuses s'accordèrent et abandonnèrent leur vêture d'amour pour se parer d'habits d'un bleu violacé. Leurs pas s'accélérèrent et Cruella l'observa avec plus d'attention. Le spectacle se reflétait dans ses yeux et elle en tirait un indéniable plaisir.

« Je te l'avais dit, _Darling_ , lui dit-elle. Tu es chaud comme la braise et tu attises en moi un feu sacré. »

Elle but ce qui les dernières gouttes qui lui restaient de son précieux nectar alcoolisé. Les flammes brûlantes et bleutées se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Auguste s'agitait pour se soustraire à ces flammes qui le mordaient sans jamais le tuer, qui le brûlaient sans jamais le consumer. Elle dévorait le pantin du regard, retirait de ce spectacle plus d'ivresse que dans son gin. Pour elle, la torture infligée était plus exaltante que toute forme de tendresse naïve.

Elle décida de s'accorder quelques instants de répit. Après tout, il lui restait un enfant à enlever et une Sauveuse à traîner dans les ténèbres.

FIN.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Dans la saison 1 de la série, Auguste s'éternise un peu avant de montrer ce que contient sa fichue boîte.**

 **La pendule à coucou fait référence aux multiples pendules de Gepetto dans le** _Pinocchio_ **de Disney.**


End file.
